


Of Hearts

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 - 2019 ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating Final, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Texting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu and Nathan are technically rivals... and yet, it’s not the same. He misses Javi.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> After attending GPF2019 and seeing Yuzu live for the first time, I am afraid that any words I write about him will fall short and be completely inadequate because he truly is so, so special. 
> 
> But then there was that precious, sweet Yuzuvier moment during the press conference after the Men's free, and now that I have cleared my mind enough to make some space for something that is not the single thought of _Yuzu is so amazing_, I got all the fluffy feelz. 
> 
> SOUNDTRACK: [Ólafur Arnalds - Never Alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5ntoMunHvc)

The lights of Torino are bright at night – Yuzu watches them reflect in the windows and dance on the ceiling of his hotel room as he lies in bed, awake. He’s twenty-five, exhausted, and feeling way too many things at once – frustration at his defeat, satisfaction at having achieved at least _something _on the Palavela’s Olympic ice, an odd sense of pride, the lingering warmth of the reception the audience had given him despite his mistakes…

Most of all, though, Yuzu feels a little old, a little heavy, a little worn around the edges. He is well and truly the senior now, the one others look up to, the role model. He felt it in the way Shun looked at him during the victory ceremony, in the way Nathan spoke of him in the press conferences, even though they are technically rivals.

Rivals… and yet, it’s not the same. He misses Javi.

He misses Javi so much he let his name roll off his tongue in the press conference, unprompted. He misses Javi so much he let himself get distracted for a moment there, the cameras rolling, snapping as he forgot what he was going to talk about after his heart made a funny little flip inside his chest, and he remembered the last Grand Prix Final for a second, in Barcelona, with Javi by his side.

Yuzu sighs, closes his eyes. It will never be the same, without Javi.

A short vibration of his phone breaks him out of his thoughts. He reaches for it blindly, grabbing it off his nightstand.

_I miss you_, _too_, the simple message reads. Yuzu’s heart seizes for the second time that day. He stares at the message, unblinking. Stares at the name of the sender, the way it is saved in his phone. ハビ.

Then the phone buzzes in his hand and a second message arrives, even simpler than the first, and yet it leaves Yuzu warm all over, and a little breathless, too.

_<3, _it reads.

_<3_, and Yuzu suddenly feels young, reckless, like he is seventeen again and moving his life halfway across the world for a beautiful quad sal.

_<3_, and Yuzu forgets his mistakes, his frustrations, the weight of the expectation he carries upon his shoulders, feeling weightless, and like he could land that quad axel as easily as breathing.

_<3_, and even though it will never be the same... perhaps it doesn't need to be.

And so, smiling in Torino's reflected Christmas lights, Yuzu texts back.


End file.
